


Punishment

by Arsonbox



Series: All in the Family (Holtcest) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Gloryhole, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsonbox/pseuds/Arsonbox
Summary: Katie's first attempt at using the rumored gloryhole in the Garrison boys' bathroom goes awry, and Shiro finds her in a compromising position. Sam punishes her accordingly.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3/5 in a series.
> 
> I take suggestions and commissions for controversial works. Leave me a comment along with how you'd like me to get in touch if interested.

12-year-old Katie Holt paced around the empty boys’ bathroom nervously. With a couple of loose condoms in her balled up fist and what she felt was a pretty decently thought out plan, she was finally going to try something she’d been wanting to for a while.

For the last two years, Katie had spent ample time exploring and learning about her body, and probably spent more time than she should have browsing her brother’s search history and watching porn videos on the web. It was all for research though — or at least that’s what Katie told herself as she teased her little hole while she watched as girls who looked her age got fucked by men old enough to be their fathers. Those kinds of videos were the ones she hated the most because of the memories that they brought up, but at the same time they were the easiest for her to fantasize about.

Katie shuddered as she thought about her father. 

He hadn’t touched her since that afternoon in the bathroom two years ago. It was awkward to say the least, as Sam had seemed to go out of his way to not be alone with Katie, and how he made it a point to not pay too much attention to her. Katie was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because she never wanted to be put into the kind of position that her father had put her in that day — what he’d done had absolutely terrified her — but she was also slightly disappointed because as the days, weeks, and months passed, Katie found herself more and more… curious. _Needy_ in a way, as if her father had flipped on some sort of switch and left her to figure things out on her own. She would often find herself growing wet at the strangestest times, and her dreams would be filled of filthy, naughty things… but worse of all was the constant ache between her thighs that yearned to be subdued. And there was nobody else she knew that could help her besides her father.

Matt was always an option, but that would be weird. She didn’t think he was cute at all, and from what she’d seen when she spied on him masturbating… he wasn’t anywhere near as big as their father.

The memory of her father’s thick, throbbing cock made Katie squeeze her thighs together so hard that she almost collapsed right there on the bathroom floor. Now without any any… _contact_ with her dad, the only solace Katie has been able to find is by touching herself to the naughty things she found online, or by watching her parents have sex through the keyhole of their bedroom door whenever she stayed up late enough.

Which was why she was currently  in the boys’ bathroom at Garrison.

Katie had been toying with the idea of meeting up with a random stranger from online in order to quench her sudden sexual appetite and teach her the ropes — someone a bit older and more experienced — but that was just too dangerous. It was just a dumb fantasy that she thought about while she touched herself sometimes, really. But one night she had overheard Matt talking to one of his Garrison friends on the phone. Something about a rumored “gloryhole” in the boys bathroom and how a bunch of other classmates lost their virginities that way. Katie didn’t know what a gloryhole was, but after a couple hours of internet research and at least a dozen porn clips, her core was quivering with anticipation. She knew exactly what she was going to do. So she stole some condoms from her parents bedside drawer and came up with a plan.

Now that she was there though, she was starting to get cold feet. Everytime someone came into the bathroom, Katie would scurry to the furthest stall and hide until the bathroom was empty again, rather than take her place in the second stall that she was supposed to — the one that had the gloryhole.

But enough was enough though. She’d already wasted the last 30 minutes being too afraid to act — she wasn’t about to let another chance pass her by. If she truly wanted to… wanted to do “it” then she needed to suck it up and stop chickening out!

Katie froze when she heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. With no time to think, she hurried into the second stall just as the bathroom door swung open and a single pair of footsteps entered. She held her breath as they came closer to the stall that she was in, and she reflexively reached out to lock the stall door, only to find that the lock didn’t work.

 _‘Dammit!’_ Katie thought as she tried to stay as quiet as possible. She kept her hand pressed into the door to keep it from opening, but relaxed when the stall next to hers rattled as the person entered it instead. Katie let out a relieved sigh as she slumped down on the toilet. _‘That was close.’_

Katie listened as the person next to her unzipped their pants. Her stomach flipped when her eyes drifted over the hole in the stall wall and she realized that — oh — she was in _that_ stall. Curious, she took a peek, able to see the person from a little below the shoulder and down. She watched, mesmerized, as they pissed and shook themself dry when they were finished. Their cock was soft and a lot smaller than the ones she’d seen online, much to her disappointment, but the sight of it still excited her.

When they went to tuck themselves back into their pants, Katie started to panic. She wasn’t ready for them to leave yet. She didn’t want to pass up another chance — especially not with such a perfect one like this. Having sex with a small penis might be the best way to start since she hadn’t even really tried to finger herself yet.

Not wanting the anonymous person to leave, Katie did what she saw pretty much every girl do in the videos online: she put her lips to the gloryhole and opened her mouth wide in invitation.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds. Not being able to see the person on the other side of the wall made Katie nervous — added onto the fact that she was currently waiting for the person to put their penis in her mouth. Their gross, dirty penis after just using the bathroom… if Katie’s panties weren’t so damp at the thought of finally getting to experience what sex was like, she’d probably gag.

There was some rustling and heavy breathing. Down below, Katie could see a pair of sneakers peeking out from the other side, pointed towards her. Then, after about a minute, there was something warm, salty, and _wet_ on the tip of her tongue. Katie pulled her head away out of reflex.

“Hey!” the person exclaimed. Katie’s stomach flipped as she paused her almost comical silent-retching from the disgusting taste. She knew that voice. “Why’d you stop!”

_It was Matt._

“So is that all?” Matt asked, sounding disappointed at the loss of the potential blowjob. Katie listened as he sighed in frustration, watching as he tried to stand up on his toes — how did Katie not notice those shoes looked familiar? “Hey, are you still there?”

Ice cold fright shot it’s way through Katie’s veins when she noticed his fingertips grasp the stall wall from above. He was trying to look over into her stall.

“Are you the girl that’s been taking all the guys’ virginities?” Matt continued to question, voice strained as he tried to pull himself up. Katie thanked god for his lack of upper body strength when he couldn’t even manage to lift his feet off the ground. “How much do you charge? Will you take mine too?” he asked after a huff.

Katie stayed silent. If she kept her mouth shut, she figured he’d lose interest and eventually leave.

Matt surprised her when he suddenly bent down, putting his eye up to the gloryhole.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

Katie’s hand flew to cover up the hole before Matt could get a good look.

“Aww, come on! You don’t have to be a bitch about it!” Matt pounded his fist on the wall, striking a pang of fear in Katie that served to warm her core at the same time.

_Why…?_

Katie licked her lips. What if Matt didn’t leave like she’d hoped he would? What if he _did?_ Would she regret passing up the opportunity that was presenting itself right in front of her face — literally? She had already come this far. Was it really that big of a deal if it was her 15-year-old brother?

Katie took in a deep breath, exhaled, and dropped her hand from the gloryhole. She quickly replaced it with her mouth, sticking her tongue out, afraid to take too long and give Matt a chance to try and take another peek.

“Oh hell yeah!” Matt exclaimed, and Pidge found herself rolling her eyes at how _lame_ her older brother could be.

The fire inside her gut that died down some from her brother’s painful dorkiness was soon kindled again when she again felt something warm and somewhat heavy on the flat of her tongue — Matt’s cock. This time she didn’t pull away.

Matt grunted as he thrust his cock forward, dragging along the tip of Katie’s tongue — she kept far enough away from the gloryhole to keep the possibility of choking to a minimum. When Katie was sure that Matt couldn’t push any further, though, she pulled her head back for a second to finally take a good look at her brother’s penis.

Katie was shocked. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen it before — she’d caught him masturbating at least a dozen times — but up this close, his penis was _a lot_ bigger. The tip was flushed red and had a bead of white threatening to fall. Katie dragged her tongue across it, lapping it up. The moan it elicited from Matt and the way it made his dick twitch so violently sent a rush of arousal to her core.

The taste was salty and kind of gross, but Katie wanted to hear more of those filthy noises that Matt kept making, so she continued to lick and suckle at the tip for a minute or two while rubbing herself before taking things further. Mimicking the videos she’d watched, she wrapped her lips around the head of Matt’s cock and gave it a suck as if she were sucking on a popsicle.

“Shit!” Matt shouted as he suddenly bucked his hips into the stall wall with a loud bang, his cock hitting the back of Katie’s throat. Katie fell back against her heels as she was flung into a violent coughing fit.

“Shit, sorry!” Matt said. “You did that kind of hard, and I guess I wasn’t ready. Are you okay?”

Katie struggled to catch her breath. Her lungs burned, her knees were sore from the cold tile, and her arousal was pretty much entirely gone. Matt, however, did not seem deterred in the least.

“So, um… can we keep going?” he asked, sounding kind of awkward and embarrassed, but the way his thick, dripping cock twitched through the gloryhole was testament to his burning desire. “Maybe we can try… um, having sex? I can pay you, if you want.”

Katie should have called it quits then — hell, she should have never decided to do something so stupid as this in the first place. But if she really didn’t have to use her mouth again, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. All those girls from the videos seemed to really enjoy having sex, after all.

Katie reached for one of the condoms that she’d brought with her and tore it open. It was weird and slippery, nothing like she had expected it to feel like, and she ripped it while trying to unroll it. The second one, she accidentally dropped on the filthy ground. The third condom was the charm, as she managed to at least get it onto the tip of Matt’s cock, but she couldn’t figure out how to put it on the rest of the way properly.

“Here, let me do it,” Matt said as he pulled away from the gloryhole. He shoved his cock back through seconds later, the condom rolled on down to the base.

Pidge’s mouth began to water as Matt’s arousal was put on display for her. His cock was engorged more than it had been moments earlier, and he was leaking considerably into the reservoir tip of the condom, which was already full of cloudy white liquid — his pre-cum.

Katie pulled down her panties, hoisted up her dress, and lined her pussy up with his cock so that the head rubbed against her quivering hole. She held her breath as she slowly backed into it, feeling it slightly push against her folds, but not enough to push all the way through.

“You have to push your ass back harder,” Matt instructed. He was starting to grow impatient. “I can’t put it in if you keep pulling away.”

Katie knew that.

“Are you going to let me put it in or not?” Matt tried to push his cock in more, chasing after Katie’s pussy, but Katie wouldn’t stay still. She was too scared. “Come on, I have to be back to class soon!”

Katie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and finally let herself sink back onto Matt’s cock.

“Oh!” Matt hissed as the head of his cock was engulfed in her heat entirely. “Wow, t-that’s tight.”

Katie bit her tongue as Matt began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. It was only the head of his cock, but it was still enough to burn with discomfort as it caught against her opening with each pull.

“I thought girls were supposed to be wet down there,” Matt observed breathlessly as he continued to pleasure himself, completely unaware of how uncomfortable Katie currently was. “Hey, do you think you can take me deeper? I only have the tip in.”

As much as Katie wanted to soldier through the pain — she had read somewhere online that sometimes it hurt a bit, losing your virginity — she simply couldn't bare what almost felt like being torn apart between her legs. But as she leaned forward to pull herself off of Matt's cock, she lost her balance and instead fell backwards — hard. She yelped in pain as she impaled herself on Matt's entire length.

“Oh — fuck!” Matt cursed as he slammed his hips into the stall and further into Katie's already-stuffed hole, grinding his cock up into her bruised cervix. This caused Katie to burst into uncontrollable tears as she scrambled to get away from her brother.

By the time Katie managed to stand up straight and pull off Matt's dick with a sickeningly wet 'slurp,’ she could hardly contain herself. Her soft sniffling quickly turned into gross sobbing when she carefully felt between her thighs to find her fingers dotted with blood. The sight of Matt's still-twitching cock, also covered in blood, didn't help, either. Katie sobbed even harder.

Katie's sudden emotional outburst must have startled Matt, because after only a second or two of awkward stammering, he tore the condom off, let it drop to the floor with a wet 'plop,’ and hurriedly zipped his pants back up. He didn't stop to ask if Katie was okay before he hightailed it out of there, running into someone just outside the bathroom which elicited a pretty loud “Oof!” and a stuttered apology from him.

_‘Coward.’_

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” a new voice called out, echoing around the empty bathroom. This one was familiar, too

Too busy trying to stifle her sobs, Katie hadn't noticed that someone else had entered the bathroom. Nor did she notice as that someone checked each bathroom stall, eventually coming to hers.

When 17-year-old Takashi Shirogane gently pushed open the stall door and found a young Katie Holt crying on the toilet with her arms hugging her knees, he didn't know what to think. And if he noticed her discarded panties and the condoms on the floor — particularly the one dripping with cum — he didn't say anything.

At least, not to her.


End file.
